Une autre discussion de fin de nuit
by a.a.k88
Summary: Séquelle de Discussion De Fin De Nuit


Traductrice: Aurélie (a.a.k)

Titre: **Une Autre Discussion De Fin De Nuit** (Séquelle de Discussion De Fin De Nuit)  
Auteur: **LaLa247**  
Estimations: PG  
Spoilers: Presque non-existant

"Allo?"

"_A Killarney... il y a beaucoup d'années, ma Mère me chantait une chanson... d'une tonalité basse et douce... Juste une simple petite chansonnette... de sa bonne vieille manière irlandaise..._"

"Es-tu en train de chanter pour moi Angel?"

"Quoi? _Et je donnerai le monde si elle pouvait me chanter... Cette chanson aujourd'hui..._"

"Es-tu en train de me courtiser?"

"Quo- non! Je – je chante pour Connor! Tu ne l'entends pas ? - _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral... Too-ra-loo-ra-li... Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral... chut maintenant... ne pleure pas_- Pourquoi est-ce que je te courtiserais? - _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral... Too-ra-loo-ra- li... Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, c'est une berceuse Irlandaise..._"

"Je plaisantais- Ce gamin va détester cette chanson."

"La détester? Pourquoi? Il est Irlandais..."

"A MOITIÉ Irlandais..."

"Ca n'a pas d'importance, tout de même Irlandais- _Souvent dans mes rêves j'erre... Jusqu'à ce lit encore... Je sens ses bras qui m'étreigne... Et quand elle me tient alors..._"

"Depuis quand pleure-t-il?"

"Trois. Longues. Heures. Fred a réellement fermé sa porte à clé encore une fois. _Et j'entends sa voix qui fredonne... Pour moi comme durant les jours d'autrefois... Quand elle avait l'habitude de me bercer pour m'endormir... A l'extérieur de la porte de carlingue... _Je mets le combiné du téléphone à son oreille Cor- peut-être que ta voix aidera-"

"Angel, non. Ang- _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral... Too-ra-loo-ra-li... __Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral... chut maintenant... ne pleure pas... "Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral... Too-ra-loo-ra-li... Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral... chut maintenant... ne pleure pas..._"

"_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral... Too-ra-loo-ra-li... Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral... c'est une berceuse Irlandaise..." "Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral... Too-ra-loo-ra-li... Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral... __c'est une berceuse Irlandaise..._"

"Va dormir Connor... Papa va pleurer sinon-"

"Merci beaucoup – Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Il fait une sorte de sourire..._ bizarre_..."

"Peut-être qu'il aime ta façon de chanter."

"Très drôle."

"Est-ce qu'il y a une raison à pourquoi tu m'appelles cette fois Angel?"

"Pour garder ma santé d'esprit- hé, il s'endore... oh merci Seigneur..."

"Ecoute- Pourquoi tu n'appelles jamais Gunn ou Wes? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi?"

"Parce que je t'aime bien?"

"Oh... c'est flatteur."

"Merci."

"Mais _PAS_ à quatre heure du matin! Maudis sois-tu..."

"Je suis désolé... Il dort..."

"Ce qui explique le chuchotement. On a fini?"

"Fini? Quoi?"

"Je veux dire, je peux aller dormir maintenant?"

"Tu ne dormais pas."

"Et comment tu pourrais le savoir petit malin?"

"Tu sonnais bien éveillée. Tu n'avais pas cette voix groggy, un peu rauque que tu as quand tu as dormi."

"Tu as analysé la structure de ma voix. C'est peut-être encore plus triste que l'autre nuit."

"Pourquoi tu ne dors pas?"

"Hum, parce qu'on parle?"

"_Cordélia..._"

"Je réfléchissais..."

"A propos de quoi."

"A propos- est-ce que je dois te le dire?"

"Oui. Ou je viens avec Connor."

"D'accord. Je ne veux pas avoir vingt et un ans."

"Mais c'est un peux tard pour broyer du noir. C'est dans une semaine. Et- et j'ai déjà préparé ton cadeau."

"Mais c'est genre ce nouveau niveau de l'âge adulte et – tu m'as acheté un cadeau? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Je ne te le dis pas!"

"Allez... je croyais que tu m'aimais."

"C'est le cas – et ça n'est pas une raison pour ruiner une surprise."

"Au moins une indication?"

"Clair de lune."

"C'est tout ce que tu me donnes!"

"Oui."

"C'est pas juste. Nouvel indice."

"Non."

"Si."

"D'accord... hum... sable."

"Et c'est toi qui le fait?"

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que je l'aimerai?"

"J'espère que oui... ou je me sentirai stupide."

"Je sais que je l'aimerai."

"C'est bon à savoir."

"Dis-moi!"

"Nope."

"Je ne dormirai pas après ça..."

"C'est pas mon problème."

"Hum, SI ça l'est! C'est toi qui m'as appelé!"

"Oh ouais..."

"Tu vois – poisson rouge."

"Bon sang – Je ne suis pas un poisson rouge! J'ai finalement découvert ce que tu voulais dire par là! Est-ce que tu ris?"

"N-Non..."

"Oui tu ris. Je t'ai fais rire."

"Non, non."

"Si. Je t'ai entendu. C'est un miracle."

"Non, les Post-It sont des miracles. Ceci est un coup de veine."

"Non... Je t'ai fais rire. Je règne."

"Non c'est pas vrai! Tu suces!" _(Ok, désolé ça se dit pas vraiment en français, mais c'est parce que sinon, le jeu de mot qui suit n'a pas de sens. Au fait, ça veut dire qu'il est nul)_

"Je ne suce pas..."

"J'espère bien."

"Est-ce que c'était un sous-entendu Cordélia?"

"De quoi?"

"Ce que tu viens de dire. Tu espère que je ne suce pas ?"

"Seigneur – est-ce que tu essayes de m'embêter – est-ce que tu ris?"

"Non – je tousse."

"Tu n'es TELLEMENT pas en train de tousser!"

"Je n'essaie pas de t'embêter Cordy. Tu es juste irritable ce soir."

"Ok. Je raccroche maintenant."

"Non!"

"_POURQUOI!_"

"Je veux parler."

"Seigneur..."

"Entendre ta voix..."

"Angel..."

"As-tu jamais pensé à déménager dans l'hôtel quelques nuits... m'aider avec Connor..."

"Non."

"Non?"

"Oui."

"Oui?"

"Quoi- y a-t-il un écho?"

"Désolé."

"Ok Angel- je veux vraiment dormir. La vision que j'ai eu m'a beaucoup épuisée et je veux broyer du noir sur mon anniversaire, ok?"

"Oh. Ok."

"A demain Angel?"

"Bien sûr."

"Tu ne vas pas me dire mon cadeau, pas vrai?"

"Nope."

"Bon sang."

"Bonne nuit Cordy."

"Bonne nuit Angel."

"A demain."

"A demain."

"Tu m'aimes?"

"Toujours. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit. Je t'aime..."

"Je sais. Fais un bisou à Connor pour moi."

"Ok."

"Pourquoi tu ne raccroches pas?"

"Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Ok, ok. A trois."

"Ok. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime."

"Bonne nuit. Je t'aime aussi. Un-"

"Deux-"

"Trois."

Fin.


End file.
